villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
True Sons
The True Sons are a jingoistic paramilitary organization made up primarily of former JTF personnel and other mercenaries who willingly joined Colonel Antwon Ridgeway's cause. They are a major enemy faction in Tom Clancy's The Division 2. In-Game Description A fascist group of paramilitary warlords bent on using their combat expertise and overwhelming firepower to dominate their enemies and expand their territory. Smart and organized, the True Sons are led by a former JTF officer whose ruthlessness and combat prowess make him and his combatants a horrifying force. History Before the events of The Division 2 When the Dollar Flu spread to Washington D.C., the JTF established a quarantine zone on Roosevelt Island. The JTF Colonel Antwon Ridgeway was given the administrative responsibility to manage the quarantine on Roosevelt Island. During his administrative time on Roosevelt Island, he bore witness to all the loss, tragedies and disasters caused by the aftermath of Dollar Flu. Colonel Ridgeway began to loose hope in the federal government's decision making skills and he even lost faith in the JTF's power to secure Washington D.C. He came to the conclusion that everyone quarantined on Roosevelt Island was doomed to die no matter what the JTF could do. A true believer in strength and authority, the Colonel Ridgeway began viewing the infected as dying and weak. He began deploying heavily armed guards around Roosevelt Island to ensure that no one can escape and he even began redirecting resources coming into Roosevelt Island towards the healthy and uninfected, letting the quarantined people starve to death and go on without any medicinal resources. He had hoped that this strategy would not only secure the healthy, but speed up the deaths of the infected. At this point, Colonel Ridgeway was more focused on securing a future for the healthy citizens of Washington D.C. and even for his own soldiers. Colonel Ridgeway actions were driven by his need to do whatever it takes to ensure the well-being of the healthy and the quick deaths of the infected. Due to his actions and drive to secure a future for the healthy, he had secured the loyalty of most of the JTF soldiers and even some civilians as they began willingly following him. Due to the chaotic nature of Washington D.C., Colonel Ridgeway bang using his power in a more authoritative manner and he even ordered the JTF soldiers guarding the quarantine on Roosevelt Island to open fire on the quarantined citizens trying to escape from Roosevelt Island. Due to this action, the JTF commanders discovered all of his actions and decided to imprison him for his crimes. However, because he had secured the loyalty of the vast majority of the JTF prior to his arrest, his loyal followers freed him, believing that Colonel Ridgeway had done nothing wrong and was actually a devout patriot who was trying to secure a future for those uninfected but the Dollar Flu. When Colonel Ridgeway was freed, he had completely lost faith in the federal government and the JTF. He soon began recruiting almost all of the JTF personnel in Washington D.C. as well as been recruiting other military veterans, professional criminals and mercenaries in Washington D.C. into his new faction called the True Sons. Colonel Ridgeway even held a symbolic tribunal for the JTF personnel who had arrested him, only to execute them all mere moments later. ''Division 2'' By now, the True Sons had become a major faction in Washington D.C. with hem securing many strongholds and having massive numbers. This combined with their military grade technology, extensive training and even some replicated SHD technologies, the True Sons became the most dominant and feared faction in Washington D.C. and even the biggest threat to the Civilian settlements and the White House as well as the Division. The True Sons had even engaged in an open war with the Outcasts, a group of leftover survivors from Colonel Ridgeway's authoritarian methods on Roosevelt Island who hold a personal vendetta against the True Sons and the Civilians in Washington D.C. The True Sons even engaged in war against the Hyenas, generally seeing the Hyenas as the "rats" of the city. The True Sons began many projects such as a chemical weapons project; whereby they studied and harnessed the DC-62 from certain Quarantine Zones around the Jefferson Plaza to weaponize and use on their chemical weapons project. They have even used one of these chemical weapons to decimate a civilian encampment as an act of retaliation against the Division's activities again the True Sons. Rather than send more soldiers and weapons to deal with the Outcasts on Roosevelt Island, the True Sons began a project to monitor and gather data on the Outcasts on Roosevelt Island, seeing the elimination of the Hyenas and the Division as first primary objectives before they start to officially deal with the Outcasts. The True Sons began using the ViewPoint Museum to broadcast propaganda so as to weaken the morale of their enemies and even recruit more soldiers from various factions. They had even established an official prison in the American History Museum where they had detained a large number of Hyenas and even gathered intel from the Hyenas using enhanced interrogation techniques. They had even begun stripping the rocket displays inside the Air & Space Museum for their missile development program. They had even begun operating under the Lincoln Memorial and had even been using the underground trains to transport shipments of chemical weapons and other missiles. Attrbiutes *'Superior Conditioning': Compared to the Hyenas, the civilians or the Outcasts, the True Sons have shown more strength, mobility and endurance during combat, likely due their extensive training. The True Sons are only somewhat outmatched by Division Agents or Black Tusk soldiers. *'Interrogation Expertise': The True Sons had established a prison in the American History Museum where they successfully detained many Hyenas and even used enhanced interrogation techniques to successfully gather intel from the captured Hyenas. *'Tactical Combatants': Compared to the Hyenas, the civilians or the Outcasts, the True Sons have shown to be skilled and experienced combatants, particularly in tactical combat. They are also proficient with fire arms, fighting and marksmanship. They are capable of almost matching a Division Agent in Tactical Combat. Compared to the Hyenas, the civilians or the Outcasts, the True Sons have shown tactical precision when engaged in combat. rather than just attack without any planning, the True Sons coordinate their strike teams and even approach hostiles and corner them using tactical combat. *'SHD Technologies': The True Sons even possess some replicated SHD technology, such as deployable turrets, remote controlled drones and medical equipment which can heal their soldiers. *'Weapons Developments': Unlike the other factions such as the Black Tusks, the Outcasts or the Hyenas, the True Sons are marvelously resourceful. They were able to not only harness DC-62 safely, but even safely weaponize it into chemical weapons. They ere even able to strip down rockets at the Air & Space Museum for their missile development programs. *'Psychological Warfare:' Using propaganda broadcasted from various locations as well as the ViewPoint Museum, the True Sons were able to successfully weaken the morale of the other factions as well as the civilians. This even successfully forced some members of the other hostile factions, the civilians and even some Rogue Division Agents to join up with the True Sons. Gallery 2-0.png|Colonel Antwon Ridgeway; The True Son's leader. 1-2.png|Colonel Ridgeway casually executes a JTF doctor. 5-1.png|True Sons soldiers at their headquarters; The Capitol Building. Colonel Atnwoin .png|Col. Ridgeway fighting the Division. Trivia *The True Sons share many similarities with the Last Man Battalion from Tom Clancy's The Division as well as the Cleaners from Tom Clancy's The Division. **The True Sons seek to establish a fascist rule; not unlike the LMB. **The True Sons have some rogue division agents in their ranks, not like the LMB. **The True Sons have some replicated SHD technologies; not unlike the LMB. **The True Sons also have civilians who are protected by them and live under their authorotian rule, just like the LMB's area in Manhattan. **The True Sons are fanatically obsessed with destroying those infected by Dr. Gordon Amherst's Green Poison; just like the Cleaners. **The True Sons genuinely believe their extreme methods are for the greater good; just like the Cleaners. *The True Son's leader; Colonel Antwon Ridgeway even shares similarities with the Last Man Battalion's leader Lt. Col Charles Bliss. **Lt. Col Charles Bliss was a devout patriot who sought to use his methods to save Manhattan from the brink of collapse. **Colonel Ridgeway was also devout patriot who believe his methods can save Washington D.C. from the brink of collapse. **Both of them have former military service. *The True Son's leader, Colonel Antwon Ridgeway even shares some similarities with the Cleaner's leader Joe Ferro. **Both Colonel Ridgeway and Joe Ferro seek to protect the healthy from the infected using extreme means. **Both Colonel Ridgeway and Joe Ferro were able to charismatically sway people over to join their respective causes to save "humanity". **Both Colonel Ridgeway and Joe Fero had lost faith in the federal government's ability to destroy the Green Poison and save the uninfected. Category:Jingoists Category:Military Category:Totalitarians Category:Fanatics Category:Charismatic Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Mercenaries Category:Tyrants Category:Extremists Category:Extortionists Category:Enforcer Category:Organizations Category:Sophisticated Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Barbarian Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Control Freaks Category:Homicidal Category:Genocidal Category:Conspirators Category:Delusional Category:Power Hungry Category:Strategic Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mature Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Hypocrites Category:Anti-Villain Category:Mastermind Category:Archenemy Category:Fighters Category:Arrogant Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Paranoid Category:Leader Category:Cults Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Assassins Category:Obsessed Category:Tragic Category:Saboteurs Category:Trickster Category:Deal Makers Category:Gaolers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Brutes Category:Terrorists